


Children of the Master of Masters

by Zodia



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodia/pseuds/Zodia
Summary: This an AU set after Kingdom Hearts 3 and what happens at the end never happens. [Female] Sora and Vanitas are having weird dreams. Both always thought that they were related since they had similar features. They both told one another about the weird dreams of a man that looked like Vanitas but had Sora’s brown hair and blue eyes and a woman that looked like Sora but had Vanitas’s black hair and gold eyes.





	1. Chapter one: The heart broken by betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes things happen. Things that sometimes you feel like you should have seen coming.

 Since Xehanort’s defeat, Kingdom Hearts was recovering from his darkness very well. Now everything was at peace the Keyblade wielders now could focus on other things. Like dating. Speaking of which two Keyblade wielders, Sora and Riku had been dating since Xehanort’s defeat. Or that was what Sora thought. Sora was walking to Riku’s house with a gift for him. She wanted to surprise him. She walked up the steps of his porch and saw something through the open window. Riku and her best friend Kairi making out. Sora dropped the gift feeling tears flood up. She heard them talk in between kisses. Her heart began stinging. She could feel the bonds she had with them breaking and fading. All of this got worse as she heard the words that there spoken.  

“I love you Riku.”

“I love you too Kairi. So much.”

“More than Sora?”

“So much more.”

That made the tears behind to fall. She ran straight for the beach. She stopped at the shore and broke down crying. She couldn’t stop the tears. She couldn’t believe Riku was playing her. After all she had done for them. She risked her life to save them on multiple occasions. She gave Riku everything. Why couldn’t he just come to her and let her down slowly? Was she that gullible of a person? The pain started to set in her heart. The cracks got worst. She could feel them, the pain she felt gave her more reason to cry. It was excruciating. Sora continued crying and nearly screamed feeling a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Vanitas.

“Vani…” She chocked.

“What’s wrong Sora? Why are you crying?” He asked worried.

He was surprised by his worried tone, but this was scary. He had never seen Sora break down like this. He always knew that she could cry but this had to be her first time breaking down like this.

“He—,” her voice was broken as she tried to form the words.

“Who?”

“R—Riku, he’s—,” just thinking about it made her cry more.

Vanitas could feel it. He could feel her heartbreaking. Just what did Riku do to her?

“Sora, clam down and tell what he did.” Vanitas said. “He’s not forcing himself on you, is he?”

“No…” She calmed down.

“Then what?”

“He’s cheating on me with Kairi.” She said.

“WHAT!?” Vanitas shouted. “What the hell!?”

Vanitas was aware of all Sora had done to find and save them. It pissed him off. Sora was the kindest person. Nice, sweet, honest, loyal, and most importantly trusting for her own good. She was the definition of purity. And to hear Riku having taken all that for granted and he should most defiantly have known, since he and Sora had known each other since they were kids! How could he do that!? Vanitas held Sora close to him as she cried. This felt familiar to him somehow. He couldn’t recall it, however. After a few minutes Sora had cried herself to sleep. Vanitas carried her home and put her to bed. He walked out to Riku’s house and saw the gift she had saved up getting him. He took it and deiced to take it back. He wanted to get rid of it, but it was up to Sora. When he got back Sora was still asleep and was still crying. Vanitas wiped the tears.

“Riku…if I see you tomorrow you are a dead man.” Vanitas said to himself.

He placed a hand on Sora’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry Sora, you have my word. I won’t leave you and help you get other that heartless jerk.” He swore. 

**The Next Day**

Vanitas sat outside of Sora’s house on the porch thinking to himself. Today Sora was supposed to go to school, but Vanitas deiced to let Sora take some time to herself and told her not to worry about school until she felt better. She thanked him and spent the whole day getting rid all her time with Riku. Anything that reminded her of their lie of a relationship was to be destroyed and forgotten. She piled it all into a trash can and asked Vanitas to burn it. Which he did gleefully. If there was one thing about Sora that Vanitas learned was that when someone hurts her good, she will cry but will bounce back. Though it was clear the pain was never going away anytime soon, Vanitas knew that Sora was going to recover. True all of this would change her, it was—hopefully—for the better.  

“Vanitas!” Shouted Kairi and Riku running over.

Was the school day over already? Vanitas glared at them and walked back into the house and locked the door. Sora looked at him up from her book and realized what was going on. She simply went upstairs to her room and closed her door. There was a knock, but Vanitas ignored it and but headphones on and started messing around with his phone. Unfortunately, Riku and Kairi knew where the spare key to the house was and used it.

“I didn’t say you could come in.” Vanitas said removing his headphones.

“We know, but we’re worried about Sora. And since when did you start carrying about us coming? We do it all the time.” Said Riku.

Vanitas rolled eyes and went back to his phone.

“Vanitas is Sora here?” Kairi asked.

“Nope.” Vanitas lied.

“Do you know where she might be?”

“Aren’t you her childhood friends? I think you are the ones that would know where Sora might have gone.” Vanitas said. “And Riku you are boyfriend, aren’t you? You definitely should have an idea since you aren’t just a childhood friend.” 

Riku didn’t answer and Vanitas could tell that Riku was carefully thinking of his answer.

“I maybe her boyfriend but I don’t keep taps on her all the time. That’s just insane and disrespectful.” Riku said.

Vanitas shrugged. Kairi went up stairs and knocked on Sora’s door. There was no answer. Kairi attempted to open the door but it was locked.

“Sora, I know you’re in there. Please let me in. I’m worried about you. You didn’t come to school are you feeling alright?”

Sora glared at the door hearing Kairi talk. Kairi was going to play it like nothing happened? Sure, Sora didn’t make her appearance known to them yesterday but that didn’t chance the fact that Kairi betrayed her as did Riku.

“You want to know if I’m okay?” Sora asked in a dangerous voice that Kairi never liked.

The only time Sora spoke in that tone of voice was when she as angry. Which was rare, but when Sora was angered. Best get out of her way. Kairi gulped nervously. Maybe Sora was angered by something else and it was just getting pointed at her.

“Sure, “I’m okay”. Now why don’t you go tell your boyfriend Riku?” Sora spat with a strong ounce of venom.

Kairi froze. She found out. How? They always did their best to not get found out. Kairi loved Riku and Riku loved her. He only accepted her feelings because he couldn’t hurt Sora by rejecting her. And now Sora knew the truth. Kairi bit her lip and chose her next words carefully.

“Sora I—,”

“Not another word slut.” Sora said shocking Kairi.

Sora opened the door with a face of pure anger. Sora maybe is a sweet and pure little girl but raged and anything could happen. An enraged Sora was an unpredictable Sora. Kairi stood firm and went to speak but was slapped across the face. The slap was heard all over the house. Sora always did have a good arm. Kairi held in the tears feeling the sting.

“The fact I risked my life on multiple occasions to find and save a slut like you. How the hell can you call yourself a princess of heart when you have not only helped my so called “boyfriend” cheat on me and betray me. I hate you both. I never _ever_ want to see you and that cheater again. Now get the fuck out of my house.” Sora ordered.

Kairi ran out crying followed by Riku who went to check on them. Sora watched them leave. The sparkle in her eyes had faded. Vanitas knew that the sparkle probably wasn’t going to comeback for a while. Not he didn’t mind waiting for it to. He kind of liked this new Sora. He smiled to himself replaying Kairi running out of the house. That sound he heard earlier must have been Sora.

“I heard the slap. You got a good arm if it rang through out the house. I think I can still hear it.” Vanitas joked.

Sora smiled slowly but then walked back into her room. She looked out her window seeing Kairi and Riku not far from her house. And they are hugging each other. Sora closed her window and pulled the blinds. She sighed leaning against the window. Staying here wasn’t going to help. But she needed to think it over carefully. Leaving could cause so much more problems. Sora threw herself on her bed and closed her eyes.

[The dream]

_There was a house. It was a good size. Had two Saruka trees on either side of the walkway. This place was beautiful. There was a boy with black hair and golden eyes trying to lift something. There are four men around him encouraging while laughing at him. There are three girls cooing at a baby girl as she tries walking. One of the girls has black hair and golden eyes like the boy she wore a beautiful white dress that looked to be made from features. The woman picks up the baby parsing her while they walk over to the boys. The man in all black wore a black coat and had brown hair and blue eyes. He smiled taking the girl in his hands. He hugs her and whispers something in her eyes. The boy calls out wanting to hold the baby and holds her shouting that the princess was his and was safe from the evil dragon. The baby giggled not understanding what was going on but since there was laughter she laughed too. There was shouts to be careful as there others shouting that they where going to get them. Then there where flashes of five people. Each one was wearing a mask, they smiled, laughed, and said, “I love you too”._

[In reality]

Sora woke with a start. Who were those people? She had been having that dream for weeks. She didn’t know what it meant, and the dream always felt like it was a memory. Sora sat up and walked to see Vanitas rubbing his eyes.

“Are you okay?” Sora asked.

“Yeah I’m fine. Just a dream I have been having.” Vanitas said.

“What dream?” Sora asked sitting with him.

“It’s hard to explain. I see this house with two large Saruka trees. And there are these people. A bit older than us I think. There are two people how are much older. They have our features—or we have theirs. And—,”

“There are people with animal masks that looked like a unicorn, bear, leopard, fox, and snake smiling, laughing, and saying that love you?” Asked Sora.

“How—,”

“I’ve been having that dream too. It’s weird it all felt familiar.” Sora said.

“Maybe Master Yen-Sid knows.” Vanitas said.

“Hopefully. Let’s go ask him. I’ll pack some food and clothes.” Sora said running back up to her room.

Vanitas smiled. Within a few minutes Sora came down with a packed bag of clothes. She then raced into the kitchen making some food. Thanks to little chef Sora had become a great cook. Within and other few minutes Sora had little boxes wrapped in cloth.

“Ready?”

“Ready.” Vanitas said.

They left the house and went over to the Gummi ship. Vanitas said that he was going to fly. As they where about to head into the Gummi Ship Kairi and Riku raced to stop them.

“Sora!” They shouted.

Sora however ignored them and lightly jogged into the Gummi ship followed by Vanitas. The ship’s door closed and got ready to take off. The moment they got closes the ship took off and flew into the sky. They watched as the ship got smaller and smaller. Kairi fell to her knees crying as Riku stood still in time watching the sky trying to find the Gummi ship.

          “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Kairi cried.

          Sora was right. She had no right to call herself a Princess of Heart. Not anymore. Not after how she hurt Sora. And Riku…Could he still call himself a Guardian of Light? How could he face the others once they found out?

          Sora sat in one of the passenger seats looking out the window. Her thoughts lost and unclear. Vanitas focused on flying and stole glances at Sora. He could see the woman from his dreams in her. It was weird, and it did scare him a little. But the sooner they got to Master Yen Sid and asked him the better.


	2. Chapter two: Master Yen Sid and Luxu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out. What more is there to say? Other than, "Wait, who the hell is Luxu?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Story goes on

The trip to Master Yen Sid’s tower was uneventful. Besides that, Sora’s phone was going off the hook. Calls from Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Axel, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. Hell, even King Mickey was calling her. Sora had to take the battery out of her phone. She didn’t feel like talking to any of them. And who knew what Kairi and Riku had told them. Vanitas had also disabled his phone, so they didn’t go calling him. As they walked to the tower, Sora took a deep breath and entered first. They didn’t see the old man and realized that he must be in his study. Sora and Vanitas entered and stood side by side as Master Yen Sid looked at them.

          “Ah, Sora.” Master Yen Sid smiled. “Vanitas. What brings you two here?” He asked.

          “There is something we need to ask.” Sora said.

          Master Yen Sid raised a brow interested as Sora and Vanitas explained their dreams to him. He looked understanding and he didn’t seem shocked to hear their words.

          “I always knew this day would come.” He said standing.

          “What do you mean Master?” Asked Sora.

          “A long time ago, during the time of the Master of Masters, had two children. Before the events that led to his mysterious disappearance he sent his children to the far corners of the world.”

          “What about the children’s mother?” Asked Sora.

          “Unknown. Many speculate that she was the first to vanish and the Master of Masters left to find her.”

          “Why did he send his children away?” Vanitas asked.

          “He had predicted a Keyblade War. From what I believe he didn’t want his children to get caught up in that.”

          “You said that you always knew this day would come. What did you mean?” Sora asked. 

          “I always speculated that you two where related to the Master of Masters. Your light and power are like his.”

          “How old are you?” Vanitas asked.

          Master Yen Sid smiled. “It is written that his children’s light is like the power of the Heart Shaped Moon and Sun.”

          “I always knew there was a Heart Shaped Moon. But there is also a Heart Shaped Sun?” Asked Sora.

          “Of course. But the Sun hasn’t shown itself in many years. At least not clearly.” Master Yen Sid explained. “Sensing that and now hearing of dreams that are no doubt memories of yours…it would seem it is time for you to return to your family.”

          “Our family…” They breathed.

          “You and Vanitas where always siblings to being with. It was written that when the children realize who they are, that they would find their father and mother.”

          “H—How?” Sora asked still not believing it.

          “I do not know. But knowing you Sora, you will find a way.” He smiled.

          “And those people with the animal asks?”

          “The Foretellers. They are your aunts and uncles or brothers and sisters. Whichever you prefer.”

          “The Foretellers?” Asked Vanitas. “I think Xehanort mentioned them a few times.”

          “They were your father’s apprentices. They all are powerful in own right. There are five of them each one was the leader of a Union. The Unicornis Union’s Foreteller is Master Ira. He took the helm of leader shortly after your parents vanished. The Ursus Union’s Foreteller is Master Aced. He became Ira’s right hand. The Anguis Union’s is Master Invi, she often watched the others and was—you could say—judge and jury. The Leopardos Union’s Foreteller is Master Gula. His role is unknown but what is known of him is that he is cool headed. And finally, the Vulpeus Union’s Foreteller is Master Ava. She is considered to be the youngest of the Foretellers and has trained may Keyblade wielders.” Master Yen Sid explained.

          “So that’s who those people we saw where. They should have some answers, right?” Asked Sora.

          “They should.” Master Yen Sid confirmed.

          “Where do we find them?” Asked Vanitas.

          “Daybreak Town if the legend is correct.” Master Yen Sid said.

          “Then that is where we’re going. They owe us an explanation.” Vanitas said.

          “Before I forget, I have received word from Kairi and Master Riku that you too took off from Destiny Islands without a word. Mind if I ask why?”

          “It’s a personal matter Master Yen Sid. But if you want to know let’s say that I might no longer be friends with them.” Sora said. “See you soon Master Yen Sid. We’ll call you when we find Daybreak Town.”

          “I understand. May your heart be your guiding key.”

          With that Sora and Vanitas left his tower. They loaded back into the Gummi ship without a word. Sora and Vanitas where still processing everything. Vanitas wasn’t sure if he was the Master of Masters’ son. Even if he was—after all he did, he didn’t deserve that title. Sora was also conflicted. She had another family out there. To know that her owe life she was actually an orphan and adopted was world shattering. That would explain why she always felt different compared to everyone else. Sora looked out the window and sighed remembering that they now had to find Daybreak Town. How where they to find it? Sora closed her eyes and deiced to get some rest before bringing it up with Vanitas.

          [Sora’s Heart]

          Sora stood on the stain glass that was her heart and looked at the fractured pictures of Kairi and Riku. She didn’t feel anything looking at them. Was she supposed to?

          “Bonds are a powerful thing.” Said an all too familiar voice.

          Sora jumped to see Xigbar.

          “XIGBAR!?” Sora was shocked.

          How was he here? Why was he here? Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and got ready to fight him.

          “Whoa, whoa. Easy there kiddo.” Xigbar said placing his hands up in the air.

          “What—How are you here?” Sora asked.

          “Jeez kiddo is that anyway to treat a family member?” Xigbar asked.

          “What?” Sora breathed losing her stance.

          Xigbar smiled and continued. “And after all the trouble I went through to get you and Vanitas to remember.”

          “What are you talking about!?”

          Xigbar suddenly stood inches from Sora and placed his hand on her head. Then she saw an image of a man in an Organization coat. He stood off the to the side watching everyone as they played. He stood next to the Master of Masters. Then she heard a name, “Luxu”.

          “Uncle Luxu?!” She shouted looking at Xigbar.

          “Bingo!” He smirked. “For many years I had to cast away my old form. But yeah, I’m still Luxu.” He said.

          “Why did you follow Xehanort!? Why did you let him attempt to make me his vessel!?” She hit him.

          “Yep. Just like your mother.” Xigbar/Luxu joked. “It wasn’t like I was trying to. But there wasn’t much I could do. He took my keyblade.” He defended. “My word you look so much like your mother.”

          “Is that a complement for an insult?” Sora asked her eye twitched.

          “Complement!” Xigbar/Luxu freaked out seeing the twitch.

          Sora really was like her mother.

          “There is something I need to know.” Asked Sora.

          “And that would be?”

          “Where is Daybreak Town.”

          Xigbar sighed and explained that Daybreak Town was moved to the very edge of Kingdom Hearts and the entire town had a sleeping spell put on it. And the spell could only be lifted by not only Sora and Vanitas but the Foretellers too. And the only way to get the Foretellers back was to meet him at the Keyblade graveyard.

          [Back in reality]

          Sora woke up with a start seeing Vanitas standing over her.

          “You okay?”

          “Yeah.” Sora said and rubbed her face.

          “Are you sure?” He asked worried.

          “Well, I had a weird dream. Now bear with me as I attempt to explain.”

          “Okay…?”

          “I saw Uncle Luxu.”

          “Wait who the hell is Luxu?” Asked Vanitas.

          Sora sighed and explained everything that happened in her dream. Vanitas was blinking the whole time was he processed her words. They had another Uncle? Why didn’t Master Yen Sid tell them? Maybe he didn’t know about this Uncle Luxu. And Vanitas fell out of his chair in shock hearing that Luxu was Xigbar.

          “You mean that bat creep is one of our uncles!?”

          “Yep.” Sora said continuing to explain that else was said in her dream.

          “The Keyblade graveyard, huh? Well its worth a shot. Only if you’re up to it?” Vanitas asked.

          “After we eat?” Sora asked feeling her stomach growl.

          Vanitas smirked and agreed. They took a moment to eat and talk about what Master Yen Sid was going to tell the others.

          [With Master Yen Sid]

          “Master Yen Sid!” Shouted Riku rushing in.

          “Master Riku.” Master Yen Sid turned from the window to see the other keyblade wielders plus Donald, Goofy, Isa, Olette, Hayner, and Pence. “What brings all of you here?”

          “Sorry for intruding but by any chance did Sora and Vanitas wing by?” Mickey asked.

          “They did. Only for an hour I believe. They left a while ago.”

          “DAH! We missed them.” Hayner pouted.

          “Whining isn’t going to change anything.” Noted Pence.

          “I know that. But I really hoped they were here.” Said Hayner.

          “Gash, I think we all where.” Said Goofy.

          “Any chance they told you where they were going?” Asked Donald.

          “I am afraid not. They said something about going on an adventure.” Master Yen Sid fibbed.

          It wasn’t a lie presa, but it wasn’t true either.

          “Oh great. Those two could be anywhere by now.” Axel said.

          “I think if we spilt up and head to all the worlds we think off, we might run into them.” Said Aqua.

          “Aqua is right.” Said Isa. “If we spilt up, we cover more worlds. We should start with the worlds that Sora enjoys the most.”

          “That’s easy-peasy.” Said Goofy. “Sora’s favorite world is the Caribbean.”

          “Yeah! She loves being a pirate.” Donald said.

          Then Jimmy appeared on Goofy’s head. “Also, if she isn’t there, the next place would be is to head to the Coliseum to see Hercules. And then from there we head to all the worlds Sora has visited. I have a listed off all those worlds.”

          “Any chance you can put that on our phones?” Asked Xion.

          “Already did. They are in the folder listed “Worlds visited by Sora”.” Jimmy said.

          “Thanks Jimmy.” Said Kairi.

          “Anytime.” Jimmy said.

          “Thank you, Master Yen Sid.” Said Riku. “Let’s go everyone.”

          “Right.” They said.

          Little did they know that Master Yen Sid was smiling. He was smiling because he knew that Sora and Vanitas weren’t going to be easy to find. And when they did reunite, everyone was in for a huge surprise.

          [Back with Sora and Vanitas]

          Sora and Vanitas had finished their meal and now where one their way to the Keyblade Graveyard. Sora wanted to drive and let Vanitas rest for a while. Vanitas agreed and was taking a nap. Sora drove steadily taking her time. She didn’t want to rush anything and still wanted to think a little. She could feel that a lot was going to change the moment they arrived in the keyblade graveyard.              

             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is shorter than the first chapter. I wasn't really all that sure on how I was going to write this. I will edit this chapter if needed.


	3. Chapter three: Keyblade Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reuniting with those thought to be lost. Always wonderful. But there is something else brewing. Kingdom Hearts, a place filled of hearts. but what do hearts represent the most? Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy!

Sora and Vanitas had switched driving. Sora was reading a book she had brought while Vanitas was driving. Sora and Vanitas where quiet while heading to the Keyblade Graveyard.

          “Sora,” Vanitas began.

          “Yeah?”

          “We’re almost at the Graveyard.” He said.

          Sora closed the book sighing in relief. Sora looks at her phone puts the battery back in. She looks at the missed calls and texts. She noticed that next to Kairi and Riku that Ventus and Roxas had been calling and texting more than anyone else. She blushed a little. They both seemed more worried than anyone else. Sora sighed and turned her phone back off before it went off again. She looked out the window again as her ship began to land in the graveyard. Sora and Vanitas walked off the ship and looked around. They didn’t see Xigbar/Luxu anywhere. He was kind of hard to miss. But that man was a master of appearing when you least except it.

          “Where the hell is he?” Vanitas looked around.

          “Don’t know. We’ll have to explore a little.” Sora said.

          They searched the graveyard looking for Xigbar/Luxu, but they couldn’t find him. Sora didn’t give up. She kept looking. That was when they came to an area where the saw Xigbar/Luxu. He was standing in the center of keyblades that where spilt making pathways coming from four to five directions.

          “Hey creepy old bat!” Vanitas shouted.

          Xigbar/Luxu made a startled jump and turned to see Vanitas and Sora.

          “I am not a creepy old bat!” He shouted back offended.

          “Oh sure.” Vanitas teased.

          “What happened to the gullible boy I used to know?” Xigbar/Luxu said dramatically.

          “Gullible!?” Vanitas shouted.

          Before the two got into a fight Sora broke them up.

          “How about we argue another day. I am not in the mood.” Sora said.

          “Alrighty.” Said Xigbar/Luxu said. “Well, I already gave them a rang. They should arrive any minute.”

          “So, why didn’t you—,” Vanitas was interrupted when five figures appeared.

          It was Foretellers. Ira, Aced, Invi, Ava, and Gula. They stood in a circle around them.

          “Luxu?” Asked Ava. “Is that you?”

          “Yep.” He responded.

“What happened to you?” Asked Aced.

“I had to go under a change. Sorry about that. And most people call me Xigbar now. That’s a long story remind me to tell you later.” Xigbar/Luxu explained smirking.

“I see. But Luxu, where have you been? What have you been doing?” Asked Gula.

 “That’s a part of my long story. But more importantly do these kids look familiar?” Xigbar/Luxu pointed at Vanitas and Sora.

          The Foretellers looked at one another before Ava gasped having a flashback of the two before her. She couldn’t believe it.

          “Sora? Vanitas?” She was shocked.

          The others where also shocked and now seeing the similarities. None of them thought that they would see them again. Sora and Vanitas looked a little nervous and smiled. Ava rushed them with a hug nearly knocking them now. Xigbar/Luxu laughed telling Ava to be careful. And told them that Sora’s and Vanitas’ memories where oppressed and just recently was the oppression removed.

“You’ve grown.” Ava said.

 Invi came and hugged Sora and Vanitas.

“That they have. Just like your parents.” Invi said.

“Thanks Auntie Invi.” Said Sora.

“Things haven’t been the same without you two.” Gula said.

Sora smiled and gave him a hug. He smiled and returned the hug. He couldn’t believe that Sora and him where about the same height. Hell, Sora was even as tall as Ava. It made Gula’s heart twist knowing that the little girl was gone. Vanitas felt Aced and Ira place a hand on his shoulders.

“Now with our touching reunion out of the way. We to have go and wakeup Daybreak Town.” Xigbar/Luxu said.

Then he had to explain what he told Sora. They all agreed since the town was their home and they couldn’t recall who placed the sleeping spell and why they weren’t affected. Sora offered to use the Gummi Ship to get the Daybreak town. The Foretellers where confused but they followed Sora and Vanitas to the Gummi ship. They sat in the ship catching up as Xigbar/Luxu drove. The Foretellers where enthralled listening to Sora tell them all about her adventures.

“Donald’s magic helps us blend in. Something about keeping the world order. Which when he first told me it sounded like border. One time we went into a computer, being a lion was kinda hard, we became sea creatures, we got to be monsters twice, being pirates awesome, we met this robot named Baymax, and we got to meet Santa.” She explained.

“That is incredible Sora.” Said Ava.

“Sea creatures? That must have been fun.” Said Invi.

“Pirates, did you blunder treasure?” Asked Gula.

“HA! I wish.” Sora said.

“What was Santa like?” Asked Aced.

“Just as jolly as the stories say.” Sora answered.

“And this Baymax?” Asked Ava.

“He’s a robot that activates when you saw “ow” and he says, “Hello I am Baymax your personal Healthcare Companion”.” Sora said. “He looks like a large marshmallow.”

“When can we meet him?” Asked Gula interested.

“Whenever you’d like.” Sora said laughing.

“You have grown a lot Sora.” Ira said suddenly.

“Thanks Uncle Ira.” Sora smiled.

“And you Vanitas?” Asked Aced.

“Oh boy. So, I don’t know I and Sora where supposed to go to the same place, because I got stuck with a creepy old bald man named Xehanort… While she got to live on Destiny Islands.” Vanitas explained.

“Yeah. And Xehanort was a creep who wanted to cause another Keyblade War. Also, he wasn’t a great influence of Vanitas.” Sora continued.

“Well since you and Sora are reunited, we wont think much of it.” Ira said.

“Agreed.” Said the others.

“So, what have you all been up to?” Asked Sora.

They froze. The memories of what transpired during the time after Sora, Vanitas, and their parent’s disappearance gave them sweat-drop.

“Probably attempting one another’s murder.” Joked Xigbar/Luxu.

“We did not!” They shouted as Sora and Vanitas laughed.

“Don’t think I forgot about that one time Aced.” Xigbar/Luxu spiking an interest in the others.

“What did you do?” Asked Vanitas slyly.

“Nothing.” Aced said looking away.

“That means you did something.” Said Gula.

“Stay out of this.”

“I want to know.” Said Sora and Ava.

“Aced is ticklish if you want to know that bad.” Said Xigbar/Luxu.

Aced made the “oh shit” face and froze seeing the little evil smiles on the others.

“GET HIM!” Shouted Sora.

Aced was tackled and tickled to death. He laughed trying to get them to stop. But they continued until he finally gave in. He told them about what Xigbar/Luxu was talking about getting a laugh out of them. After the catch-up conversation Sora’s mind went back to Riku and Kairi. They noticed Sora was deep in thought. She said that she was tired and went to take a nap. But no one was convinced. When Sora was sleeping, Ira asked Vanitas something.

“What is wrong? Did something happen?”

“It’s kinda complicated.” Vanitas was passive.

“How do you mean by “kinda”?” Asked Aced.

“Well it’s more of Sora’s story tell.” Vanitas said.

The Foretellers each made a look of understanding. Ava sits with Sora as she sleeps and watches her. Memories of moments just like this one poured into her head. Sora cuddled next to her sleeping peacefully. Vanitas sighed and laid down himself by Invi. His thoughts wandered to everyone else. What were they doing? Did they give up looking for them?

[With the others]

The Sea-Salt Trio were looking again in Twilight Town after looking in the Toy Box world. Woody and his friends agreed to keep an eye out for Sora and Vanitas and would call if they saw them. Where could they have gone? Roxas was worried that Sora was never coming back. He didn’t care much for Vanitas and something was telling him that Vanitas was to blame for their disappearance. Roxas checked his phone seeing if Sora responded to any of his texts. She didn’t, and his heart wrenched.

“Sora, please come back.” He whispered softly to himself.

“Hey Roxas!” Called Ventus.

“Oh, hey Ven.” Roxas greeted trying to smile.

“Any luck in the Toy Box world?” He asked hopeful.

Roxas shook his head. Ventus saddened.

“And I’m guessing Stich and Lilo haven’t seen them?”

“Nope.” Ventus sighed. “Where could they have gone?”

“We can’t give up. Sora didn’t give up on us.” Roxas said.

“Right.”

The two went different directions continuing the search. Ventus went to the old Mansion. He met Aqua there. She had already looked, and she didn’t find anything. Ventus was frustrated and worried. Aqua saw this and calmed him.

“I’ve never seen you so worked up, Ven. What’s wrong?” Aqua said.

“It’s just that, I worried about Sora. I know Vanitas as been good for a full year now, but if he has fallen back into darkness. Then…” Ventus trailed off.

Aqua saw what was wrong. Ventus was worried that Vanitas had kidnapped Sora or influenced her in some way. Aqua feared that to. Vanitas was still unpredictable. But Aqua could also tell that something else was bothering Ventus.

“Do you like Sora?” Aqua asked suddenly.

“Of course, I do. She’s my friend.” Ventus said with a slight blush.

“Ven…” Aqua gave him a look. 

“Okay, maybe more than a friend. She helped me, she kept me safe, and I just couldn’t help it.” Ventus blushed.

Aqua smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry. When we find Sora, I’ll help you tell her.” She said.

“Thanks, Aqua.” Even if Sora didn’t feel the same, he at least wanted her to know that he loved her.

[With Roxas]

Roxas ran into Axel/Lea running through the town. Axel/Lea had just finished checking the clock tower of any sign of Sora and Vanitas. He hadn’t found anything. Roxas gave a frustrated groan and rubbed his face. Now how was he supposed to tell Sora how he felt? He had been pining on Sora for a while. He fell in the love the first time the they met. She was beautiful and he felt unworthy to be her nobody because of her personality. She was like the sun itself. So bright and warm.

“Oh, hey Roxy~.” Axel/Lea called.

“Don’t call me Roxy!” Roxas snapped.

“Sorry, sorry.” Axel/Lea said. “So, what are you thinking about? You have the look again.”

Roxas didn’t answer. He didn’t want Axel/Lea to know.

“It’s about Sora isn’t it?” Axel/Lea had sly look on his face as he smirked.

Roxas blushed violently. “Um…”

“HA! I knew it! Isa owes me ice-cream now!” Axel/Lea cheered.

“Don’t tell anyone one!” Roxas asked. “I’m still not sure if I have a shot with her.”

“Of course, you have a shot with her. You were her nobody. Which means you are a lot closer to Sora than most.” Axel/Lea smiled.

“Not like Riku.” Roxas said.

“Are we even sure their dating? I don’t recall any posts on Kingsgram.” Axel/Lea said.

“I guess your right.” Roxas smiled.

“Come on. Let’s regroup.” Axel/Lea said.

They left the clock tower. Roxas placed his hand to his heart and prayed that he would get to see Sora. He needed to get his feeling off his chest. And she was the only one this feeling belonged to.

[Back with Sora]

Sora woke to the ship’s alarm going off and a strong shaking.

“What the—OOF!” Gula was smashed by Aced as they hit the floor.

“Luxu!?” Shouted Ira.

“The Gummi ship has a mind of its own!” Was all Luxu replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it feels like I rushed it. It's hard to get the personalities of the Foretellers right because you dont get to see them that often to understand them. But that's probably just me. Comment on what you think so far. Please be nice and respectful about it. Thank you. More soon.
> 
> PS: Kingsgram is that Instagram thing you see sometimes in the KH3 loading screen.


	4. Chapter four: Crash landing in Daybreak Town and the Appearance of the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gummi Ship lays with a bag! The arrival of the fabled Sun approaches. And the truth of what set these events in motion comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here! Yay!

The Gummi ship was wrapped in a ball of fire upon entering Daybreak Town. The ship had crashed in the outskirts of the town. It was covered in scrapes and the glass was broken. The ship’s alarm rang loudly as the keyblade users inside came to. All expect for Sora.

“W—Wha—What happened…?” Asked Ava as she tried to move.

“I don’t know…” Xigbar/Luxu got up and walked over extending his hand to her.

She takes it as he pulls her to her feet. Ava helps Invi stand up and supports her.

“Nice driving creepy old bat.” Commented Vanitas holding his head.

“For the last time…I AM NOT A CREEPY OLD BAT!” Xigbar/Luxu shouted.

“Luxu stop shouting.” Asked Gula.

Ira and Aced stood up and groaned. That was the last time they wanted to fly on the Gummi Ship.

“That wasn’t fun.” Said Ira. “Where’s Sora?”

Everyone’s fear spiked as they looked around and shouted Sora’s name. Realizing she wasn’t in the ship they raced out seeing she was laying on the ground not moving.

“SORA!” They shouted.

Vanitas used his healing magic that Sora had been helping him with. Her wounds where closing as she was coming too. Just barely. She was still out cold. Vanitas lifted her in his arms bridal style.

“We’ll we’re home.” Said Xigbar/Luxu looking off the cliff the Gummi ship had crashed on.

The others joined him. They where shocked to see the purple mist that covered Daybreak Town. But they couldn’t recall what happened to it. Was it call their master’s doing? Or something else?

“First let’s get Sora to the Castle. From there we can focus on lifting the spell.” Said Ira.

The group agreed. They traveled down to the town seeing everyone was asleep just like Xigbar/Luxu had said.

“So, what happened to that house with the two Saruka trees?” Asked Vanitas.  

“It’s still here. But it’s way out of town.” Xigbar/Luxu answered.

The group arrived at the castle and laid Sora in one of the rooms. Xigbar and the Foretellers went to the meeting room and discuss what they could do to lift the spell. Vanitas stayed with Sora and sighed. Now what? He watched Sora sleep and thought of what happened. Why did the Gummi ship lose control all of a sudden? Was it because of the sleeping spell casted on Daybreak Town? Vanitas couldn’t tell. He just hoped that Sora would awake up soon.

[Sora’s Heart]

Sora stood in her heart unsure of why she was here again. Her eyes looked at the pictures seeing that Kairi’s and Riku’s where only longer there. Vanitas picture had replaced Riku’s while where Kairi’s was remained vacant. She looked around not seeing again. The second time around she noticed to figures standing on the other side of the stain glass.

“Sora!” Called Roxas and Xion.

They rushed over.

“ROXAS!? XION!?” Sora addressed her former Nobodies.

She didn’t think that they shared this bond anymore. To see them in her heart again made her feel like she had locked them in here again.

“What are you two doing here?” She asked as they hugged her.

“Looking for you of course!” Xion exclaimed. “I’m so happy you are okay.”

“Vanitas hasn’t done anything as he?”

“What? No! He hasn’t done anything.” Sora said.

Both sighed in relief.

“Do you all still have that little faith in him?” Sora asked somewhat offended but hid it well.

“No, but you two pulling a disappearing act made us think that.” Said Xion.

Sora looked in understanding.

“I and Vanitas thought that we should go on adventure.” She said. “We would have said something. But it was a last-minute kind of a thing.”

“Where are you guys?” Asked Roxas.

“Sorry can’t say.” Sora giggled.

“Sora this isn’t funny! We’re worried. So are Kairi and Riku.”

Sora’s rage boiled hearing their names. Xion and Roxas saw this. They both froze. This was the first time they had seen Sora angry. She was almost never angry. 

“If you want to know why I wanted to have a last-minute adventure then ask Kairi and Riku if you want to know that bad.” Sora said walking away from her former Nobodies.

“What do you mean?” Asked Roxas.

“Go ask them.” Was all Sora said.

[Back in reality]

Sora woke up groggily. She looked around seeing she was in a room. It’s kind of reminded her of her old room. Expect this room was very clean compared to her. Not that she was a slob, but this room did make her old one look dirty. She noticed that Vanitas was sleeping in a chair not far from the bed. She got up and touched his shoulder lightly. He jumped and saw her up.

“Thank goodness.” Vanitas hugged her.

She smiled and hugged back. He then took her to the others. They were very relieved to see Sora awake. Sora listened to them as they discussed of how to remove the spell. That gave Sora an idea.

“What about the Power of Waking?” Sora asked suddenly.

“That might take to long.” Said Ira. “The Power of Waking can only be used on a person.”

“Are we so sure about that?” Sora asked. “We’ll never know unless we give it a go.”

“She has a point, Ira.” Said Invi.

“But how are we going to use it on the whole town? It’s not like the town has a heart, or does it?” Asked Xigbar/Luxu.

“I think we should also use the Power of Waking.” Said Ava. “If unite the Power it might be enough.”

“The best place would be to head to the fountain and perform the spell.” Said Aced.

They left the castle heading to the fountain in the square. Sora summoned her Kingdom Key and rested the end on the ground. She closed her eyes calling the Power of Waking. The power slowly began to crawl its way to her. She could feel it as it crawled out of her and into her Keyblade.  

 _“So, you are the one.”_ Said a voice. _“Very well allow me to be assistance to you.”_

The clouds above Daybreak town swirled into a large circle showing the Heart Shaped Sun. The light is bright and warm. Just like Sora’s smile almost.  

“Bright light, bright light, very bright light.” Xigbar/Luxu whined covering his face.

“Master Yen Sid was right. There is a Heart Shaped Sun.” Said Vanitas.

The Foretellers looked at him. Who was Master Yen Sid?

“He’s an old man long white beard a hat with stars on it. He is a wizard and Keyblade Master.” Vanitas gave a short explanation.

The sun’s light shined brightly and covered the whole town. The purple fog began to lift. The town was slowly returning to normal. There were Chirithys starting to roam around. Soon they ran into their masters.

 _“You truly are the one, I bless you with my strength Sora. Use it well use it wisely.”_ Said the Sun before it disappeared.

Sora feel to her knees as Vanitas went to support her. Placing one of her arms around his shoulders he slowly stood her up.

“That was interesting.” Sora giggled.

“Yeah, I thought that Uncle Luxu would turn to dust or something since he was acting so sensitive to the light.” Vanitas joked getting Sora to laugh.

“I am not sensitive!” Xigbar/Luxu exclaimed as the Foretellers suppressed a laugh or two.

Vanitas and Sora returned to the castle for a bit while their uncles and aunts attended to other matters. Sora and Vanitas searched their father’s study for clues of where he might have gone. Or what happened to their mother. They didn’t find anything that was helpful. That was when they deiced to head to the house, they used to live in. Sora left a note on the table of the Foretellers. After that Sora and Vanitas walked to the edge of town. They didn’t have a real idea of where to find the house, but they knew to look for the Sakura trees that where by the house. While heading there, Sora’s mind faltered over to Xion and Roxas. She didn’t tell Vanitas about it. She could already in picture the reaction he would have. Sora soon pushed the thoughts away as they continued to look for the house either knowing that the Chirithys of their aunts and uncles where following them. The Chirithys where asked to keep an eye on Sora and Vanitas and where to notify their masters immediately if something bad happened. But, so far everything seemed to be okay. 

“Hey Sora…” Vanitas began.

“Yeah Vani?”

“If Riku didn’t cheat on you…do you think we never would have uncovered the truth?” Vanitas asked hesitantly.

“Maybe. But I think we would have still found out regardless.” Sora said.

The Chirithys look at one another. Sora had a boyfriend and he cheated on her? That was defiantly getting reported. As the two continued to walk they finally came across the house. Entering the unlocked door, they looked around seeing pictures that stirred hazed memories of a time long passed. Sora walked into her old room and saw that there was still a cradle. She looked around pulled out old toys she vaguely remembered. A sad smile touched her lips as she started crying. Vanitas was the same way. He was in his old room looking at the all memories of which he couldn’t recall. He made his heart hurt knowing that his uncles and aunts had all these wonderful memories, but he had almost none. The two then walked into their parent’s room. They didn’t want to touch anything and just looked around. They laid on the bed smelling the faint scent of their parents. The scent was strong enough to lull the both of them to sleep. Memories filled their dreams as two of the Chirithys went to inform their masters where Sora and Vanitas had wondered off to.  

[With Xion and Roxas]

“Kairi, can I ask you something?” Asked Xion.

“Sure.” Kairi looked up from her phone.

“I and Roxas where able to talk with Sora from her heart—,” 

Kairi was bubbling in joy. “Really!? That’s great. Did you find out where she is?”

“No.” Xion shook her head. “But she did say that she and Vanitas deiced to go on a last-minute adventure and said that if we wanted to know why that we had to ask you.”

“Wh—What?” Kairi was in shock.

“Did you and Riku do something?” Asked Xion.

“Ah—Um well…”

“Kairi! From what Sora said you and Riku are the reason she left. You need to tell me what is going on.” Xion snapped.

Everyone else entered the room right when Xion snapped. Everyone but Roxas was confused. Roxas then explained what he and Xion did to talk with Sora. Kairi still didn’t answer and everyone could tell she was trying to form the words. Ventus and Roxas noticed that Riku was the same state as Kairi. What did they do. That’s when Jimmy appeared on Axel’s head.

“I believe I know.” Jimmy said with a great sigh.

“What is it Jimmy.”

“Some time ago I helped Sora tell Riku how she felt. Her and Riku where “dating” but the thing was Riku was cheating on Sora with Kairi. I know because I have a nose for lies and cheaters and I had been observing the two of them.” Jimmy said.

“You cheated on Sora!?” Shouted Ventus and Roxas.

How dare he! To know that all of this was caused because Riku couldn’t keep it in his pants? Sora gave everything for him. She risked her life so many times trying to bring him home. And this was what she got for all that hard work? To be lied to and cheated on? Taking Sora for granted was a mistake. Roxas and Ventus swore that Riku was going to pay for what he did.  

“Why did you do it Riku?” Asked Donald shocked.

“Sora loved you!” Goofy exclaimed.

“How could you do that to her!?” Namine shouted at her Somebody. “Sora risked her life so many times for you and this is you repay her!?”

Kairi didn’t answer causing Namine to run out of the room with Xion following her. Aqua went after them. Kairi fell to her knees crying as Riku stood there unmoving and the other boys left all shocked angered and gave Riku a look of disappointment before leaving the two alone. Riku walked over to Kairi and held her as she cried. It was all their fault. They never thought this would happen.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Kairi cried.

[Back with Sora and Vanitas]

Ava and Gula walked into the room where Sora and Vanitas had fallen asleep. The two walked over to the sleeping teens and smiled at them.

“They well do look like their parents.” Commented Gula.

“I know.” Ava smiled.

They both stayed with the sleeping teens until it was time to wake them and take them back to the castle. They told the two that they could come back later but it was dangerous to be so far from the town. Sora and Vanitas agreed following their aunt and uncle out. While walking both Ava and Gula where thinking the same thing. When the time was right they where going to ask Sora about her cheating boyfriend.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to comment (nicely).
> 
> Chapter 5 coming soon!


	5. Chapter five: New Friends! Ephemer, Skuld, Lauriam, Brian, and Strelitzia returns!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Friends come and go" some people say and that might be true. But that never means you can't make new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is now here enjoy it.

It had been a few days since the return of the Foretellers, Xigbar/Luxu, the Master of Masters’ children, and the awakening of Daybreak town. Sora sat on the fountain reading a book. She was content reading the quiet square. Vanitas went off training with Xigbar/Luxu and their other aunts and uncles were attending to their Unions. Sora did do a little training with Master Ava and was taking some time to herself.

“Excuse?” Asked a voice.

Sora looked up from her book to see a girl with long orange hair in pig tails.

“Yes?”

“Mind if I sit with you?”

“Not at all. What’s your name?”

“Strelitzia.” She introduced.

“Nice to meet you Strelitzia. I’m Sora.” They shook hands as Strelitzia sat down.

“Nice to meet you too Sora.” Strelitzia smiled.

The two girls started talking and where slowly becoming friends. Strelitzia admitted that she had a hard time making friends. Sora patted her shoulder and said that now she had a friend. They joked and laughed enjoying the time until a boy with white/sliver hair came running over. And he wasn’t alone either. There were two other boys and a girl. One boy had black hair and a hat. The other had pink hair that remined Sora of Marluxia. Sora quickly realized that the pink haired boy had to be Marluxia’s Somebody. She smiled knowing that he had gotten recompleted. And finally, the girl had black hair but longer than the boy with the hat.   

“Strelitzia!” Called the slivered hair boy. “There you are.”

“Oh, hey Ephemer, Skuld, Brain, brother.” She waved at them.

“Brother?” Sora raised a brow.

“Sora this is my older brother Lauriam.” She introduced the pink haired boy.

“Nice to meet you Lauriam. I am Sora.” They shook hands.

“Nice to meet you too, Sora.” He smiled.

Sora was introduced to the others. They sent the whole hour talking. They were enthralled by all the worlds Sora had been to.

“Can you take us there!?” They asked with stars beaming in their eyes.

Sora laughed, “Maybe. I don’t know though.” She said honestly.

They groaned making her laugh again. They soon changed the topic. Sora enjoyed getting to know them. They where nice and lively. She was taking a liking to all of them.

“Sora!” Called Vanitas.

“Oh Vanitas!” Sora smiled waving. “Everyone this is my older brother, Vanitas.” She introduced.

“Hey there.” Vanitas said.

They introduced themselves and were talking about a lot of things. Mainly random topics and where learning more about the worlds beyond Daybreak Town. They soon left the fountain heading for the local café. They ate their talking and giving one another Keyblade tips. That was when Sora and Vanitas learned that their new friends were looking for a boy named Ventus. The description they gave was an exact match of the description of the Ventus that they knew. Was Ventus from Daybreak Town? If so, why didn’t wasn’t he here? How did he did end up with Aqua and Terra? Not that wasn’t a bad thing, but it was confusing. So, may questions swirled in their heads as their friends joked around. After eating the boys challenged Vanitas to a sparring match. Sora offered to the girls to give them pointers which she had gotten from Master Ava and Aqua. Now the stood in a clearing not far from the town training. Ephemer and his friends quickly learned that Sora and Vanitas had much more experience with a Keyblade. While the group of friends where training they failed to notice that Xigbar/Luxu and the Foretellers where quietly watching from the side-lines. They where proud of them seeing how their niece and nephew had grown. Their parents would be proud. If only they were here. Sora helped Strelitzia with her magic and told her to relax her arms when she swung. Skuld was a similar story. Sora told Skuld that her fighting style was a little straight forward and easy to read. Vanitas told the boys the same thing. Even though the two of them have been hundreds of fights, they could tell that their friends fighting style was little straightforward or “by the book”. Vanitas told the boys that they needed to change their fighting styles a little so the enemy could read them.

“You sound from experience.” Said Skuld to Sora.

“I do. There are some enemies you might face that can read your body moments like an open book. Heartless in fact can do that to. So, don’t underestimate the Heartless. They are smarter than they look.” Sora warned.

“Right.” Said Strelitzia finding new confidence.

“When did you get so confident?” Lauriam teased his little sister.

“Oh hush.” Strelitzia huffed and stepping on his foot, getting everyone to laugh.

“OW! Sis what was that for!?” He asked holding his foot.

“You can take Vanitas attacking you, but when your sister steps on your foot you whine and complain?” Joked Brain getting a warning look from Lauriam.

“Hm reminds me of someone.” Vanitas said thinkingly.

The Foreteller suppressed a laugh remembering the whole “bright light” complaining as Xigbar/Luxu glared at them. Gula light mocked Xigbar/Luxu getting lightly hit in the head.

“Who?” Asked Ephemer.

“Our Uncle Luxu. He gives off the impression of a creepy old bat and hates the sun.” Vanitas explained.

“Really?” Laughed Strelitzia.

“Yep. You shine a light in his face he’ll go “bright light, bright light, very bright light”.” Sora said doing an impression of him and even was copying how he was acting when the Heart Shaped Sun appeared.

Aced and Ira had to restrain Xigbar/Luxu and cover his mouth. They knew that he was probably only going to attack Vanitas because he was the one that started it. There was no way he could hurt Sora, he most likely was going to tickle her. The group of friends laughed.

“That sounds like you Brain.” Skuld said getting everyone to double over.

“Hey! I am not a creepy old bat!” Brain shouted.

“True, but you could be!” Said Ephemer laughing.

Brain started chasing Ephemer around as everyone laughed. Sora smiled to herself glad she had met these people. She couldn’t have been more grateful to have learned the truth of who she was. But her thoughts soon wondered to her old friends.

[Mean While in Twilight Town]

Ventus was still upset about what Riku and Kairi had done to Sora. The girl he fell in love with run off because her heart was shattered by the two people, she thought that loved her. Ventus looked up at the sky and sighed. Ventus paced as Aqua and Terra watched him. Both were still shocked and raged that Kairi and Riku had done _that_ to Sora. It felt like a bad dream almost. Ventus laid on the ground his eyes never looking from the sky. He was praying that Sora would show him the way to her. He closed his eyes and pictured her. When he did he stood on Destiny Islands. The sun was setting, and Sora stood before it, watching. She was wearing a yellow sundress that went to her knees. It was always caught in a small breeze. And her brown hair shined like gold as it was kept in a lose pony tail with a red flower in it, and it too was trapped in a light breeze. That image of her born from his imagination always made him smile. It made the bad things go away. That was one of the things he loved about Sora. She had this air that no matter what could make the bad things go away. Even the simplest of smiles she bared soothed everyone’s rage. He smiled having her around.

“We should head back to Master Yen Sid.” Said Terra suddenly.

Ventus sat up and looked at him.

“I think he knew where Sora and Vanitas went, from the start and wanted us to uncover the reason for why Sora left.” Terra said.

“You’re right. That sounds like the average day Master.” Aqua joked.

Ventus nodded.

“Let’s go get the others than.” Ventus said.

Roxas sat on the clock tower with Sea-Salt Ice Cream in his hand. He was sitting alone, thinking. For the first time in his life he wanted to be alone. He wanted to think to himself for a bit. Roxas looked at the setting sun and sighed. Riku cheated on Sora. Riku cheated on his Somebody. How dare he? Why? Was Sora not enough? He was positive that Sora could have dealt with a heartbreak from a breakup. But heartbreak from a betrayal. Roxas might have been new to the whole heart gig but he knew that betrayal was the worst pain to deal with. Roxas closed his eyes and thought of Sora. In his mind he laid on the bed in his room. But he wasn’t alone. Sora slept soundly next to him. She was cuddled into his side wearing on of his shirts and skin-tight short shorts. In this daydream Roxas would always be stroking Sora’s side as he kissed her forehead. She would then awake up and kiss his lips and whisper good morning to him. That daydream always made Roxas feel better. He often wished for that to happen in real life but knew if that was going to happen then he was going have to confess to her. Which would be harder given she’d be a little cautious about dating again after what Riku had done. It was understandable.

“Hey Roxas!” Called Isa.

“Yeah?”

“We’re leaving.”

“Alright coming.” Roxas sighed getting up.

[Back in Daybreak Town]

Night had come. Everyone was getting ready to get some sleep. Sora dressed in a nightgown she found sat by her window looking out at the starry night sky. It wasn’t as starry as night sky at Master Yen Sid’s tower. But still had beauty to it.

“Sora?” Knocked Ira.

“Oh, hey Uncle Ira.”

“What are you still doing up?” He enters the room.

“Just thinking.” She said.

 “About an event?” Ira asked remembering his Chirithy saying something about a boyfriend.

He wasn’t sure if it was true and wanted to ask Sora directly about it.

“You could say that.” She said passively.  

“Sora, Vanitas told us something happened.” Ira stood next to her.

Sora suddenly felt her eyes water. She hugged Ira tightly confusing the man, but he soon relaxed and hugged back. Why was she crying?

“It won’t leave…” She said.

“What won’t?”

“The betrayal.” She said and explained what happened.

Hearing this Ira was shocked, and that said shock turned to rage. This Riku was going to get it. But, Ira’s main concern was Sora. He sat with her until she cried herself to sleep. He then put her to bed. After tucking her in he left the room. He needed to tell the others about this. If they were sleeping than it would be tomorrow.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about Ephemer, Skuld, Lauriam, Brian, and Strelitzia's personalities. It was hard getting their personalities just right. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a (nice) comment.


	6. Chapter six: Ventus’s past reviled, the portal to Daybreak Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another past is reveled. Drama comes to Daybreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late up date!

****

The sun is just barely rising over the Town of Daybreak. The light was warm and softly heated up the land. The light found its way into every house awaking the sleeping people. The light was beginning to shine through the window of the Foreteller meeting room. There stood the Foretellers plus Xigbar/Luxu. They seemed to be in a meeting. 

“He did what!?” Shouted Aced hearing what Ira had told them. “Are you sure?”

“It’s true. Sora told me last night.” Ira said. “And Sora isn’t one to lie.”

“Why? Sora gave up everything to save him and her.” Ava said looking down.

“What angers me is that he thought he could get away with it.” Said Gula.

“So that is why Sora didn’t tell us right away.” Invi said thinkingly. “The pain she must still feel in her heart.”

They tried to push out the thought of seeing Sora’s heart shatter. She didn’t deserve that. Sora deserved the best they could give her. She already been though enough. And they swore that Riku—or any boy—would get away with hurting her.

“If he ever comes here, he and this Kairi girl will face our justice.” Said Aced firmly.

“I remember Riku…when I was pretending to be a nobody he became a master.” Xigbar/Luxu said recalling.

“If he became a master he should have known better.” Said Aced.

“That we all agreed on.” Said Ira.

“Well, let’s not have it ruin today.” Said Ava. “There are other things we have to do.”

Everyone nodded and the meeting was adjourned. Gula walked into Sora’s room seeing she was still sleeping. He lightly sat next to her and shook her shoulder. She groaned with a yawn and turned to face him.

“Morning already?” She wined.

“Yeah, come on you’re training me today.” He said.

She nodded and got up. Gula left the room and waited for her.  

Aced walked into Vanitas’s room seeing he was up and looking at old picture. Aced looked to see it. That picture was taken a month before Vanitas, Sora, and their parents vanished.

“I remember when that was taken.” Aced said walking in.

“Oh, hey Uncle Aced.” Vanitas greets.

“Ready for today?”

“Oh, why not?” Vanitas said.

Aced smiled as the two left the castle heading to train.  

[At the Mysterious Tower]

The group had arrived at the Mysterious Tower an hour ago. It was awkward trip back. The reason was because Riku and Kairi where on board. No one had spoken to them which was why the trip back was so awkward. Whenever Riku or Kairi tried to talk they where given looks that shut them right back up. Terra, Aqua, Axel, and Isa told Master Yen Sid everything while the others were taking a break and lounging around. Roxas was outside looking at the sky closing his eyes. He was relaxed as his mind drifted to his daydream. He smiled contently.

“Hey Roxas,” Xion called him.

“Yeah?”

“Master Yen Sid wants us.” She said.

Roxas stood up and followed her into the Tower. They entered Master Yen Sid’s study. He sat in his chair with closed eyes. Everyone stood waiting for him to speak. He opened his mouth and began to tell everyone what he had told Sora and Vanitas. Everyone was shocked and couldn’t believe a word. But then something hit Ventus. He felt dizzy and held his head. Memories of a time long forgotten appeared in his head. He passed out.

“Ven!?” Shouted the others.

Master Yen Sid rose from his chair and placed his hand on Ventus’s forehead. There was a soft light coming from his hand. Master Yen Sid removes his hand.

“Interesting.” Was all he said.

“What’s wrong with him?” Asked Aqua.

“Aqua, Terra, you both are aware that Ventus had arrived on your master’s doorstep with no memory of his past.”

“Yes.” Answered Terra.

“Well it would see that Ventus as now remembered. And it would seem he used to live in Daybreak Town.”

“Ven is from Daybreak Town?” Asked King Mickey shocked.

“It would appear so.” Master Yen Sid said. “Now with those memories restored, he might be able to take to you to Daybreak Town. But, for now let him rest.”

They nodded and took Ventus to a room where he could rest. Riku stood outside of Ventus’ room thinking. Sora, daughter of the Master of Masters. Her aunts and uncles where her father’s apprentices. Riku sighed and walked to see Kairi sitting on the ground looking at the sky.

“Kairi,” he sat by his girlfriend.

“This is all your fault.” She said brokenly.

“Kairi…”

“Riku, we did this to Sora and now she is gone. She’ll never speak to us again. And now everyone knows what we did.” Kairi sounded so broken and lifeless.

Riku didn’t say anything and held her closely. She relaxed into his touch and soon fell asleep.

[a few minutes later]

Ventus woke with a startled gasp now remembering everything about his past before meeting Aqua and Terra. He felt stupid forgetting his past like that. But it was out of his control. Ventus got out of the room and rounded everyone but Kairi and Riku. He told them that they were heading to Daybreak Town. They asked if he knew the way, and Ventus simply pulled out his keyblade and opened a portal. They followed him through. Kairi and Riku saw this and just barely made into the portal. The group was the hurtled through the portal and landed in the river that flowed through town. They swam up to the surface gasping for air. Ventus looked around smiling seeing nothing had changed. They swam to the wall and climbed up. They walked around with Riku and Kairi staying far in the back hiding.

“So, this is Daybreak Town?” Asked Namine.

“Yep. This is home…” Ventus trailed off.

“Ven!” Called Ephemer, Skuld, Lauriam, Brian, and Strelitzia.

Ventus froze seeing them and smile with a shy wave not really sure what to say. A simple hi back might have done the trick, but it was going to an adjustment for Ventus since he lived two different lives. This was going to take a lot of explaining. Ephemer, Skuld, Lauriam, Brian, and Strelitzia tackled Ventus into a hug asking him where he was and why was he gone. Ventus said that he would explain everything to them later and said that he needed to find Sora and Vanitas.

“You know Sora and Vanitas?” Asked Strelitzia.

“Yeah, long story.” Ventus said. “Do you know where they are?”

“Vanitas is training with Master Aced right now and I think Sora is with Master Gula.” Said Skuld.

Little did everyone know that Riku and Kairi where behind them and left to find Sora and Master Gula.

“Thank goodness they’re here.” Said Aqua.

“Who are you?” Asked Brian.

“I think we need to explain that long story.” Axel said.

Ventus sighed and with everyone’s help, he explained everything to his old friends. Needless to say, they were shocked. The whole group spent a good hour talking and getting things cleared up. Once all of that was out of the way the group spilt into two. One group went to find Sora and the other group went to find Vanitas.  

[With Sora and Gula]

“Not bad Sora.” Gula said blocking her fire attack.

“Thanks Uncle Gula. Axel had been helping me with my fire spells.” Sora explained.

“I see.” Gula charged.

Sora copied as they continued to train. Gula noticed that Sora’s fighting style was similar to her father’s, lively and playful. Gula was glad that he was just keeping up with her. Sora was much faster than him. Her speed must have come from her mother.

“Sora!” Called a voice that made Sora falter as she missed her attack.

Gula caught her and swiftly got her behind him all in one move. He glared at the two he realized must have been Kairi and Riku. Sora recoiled behind him hiding her face from them. The memories of that day she found out about them slowly came back and her heart started cracking which alerted not only Vanitas, but Aced, Invi, Ira, Ava, Xigbar/Luxu, Ephemer, Skuld, Lauriam, Brian, and Strelitzia. They started to get worried and made their way to Sora.

“Who are you?” Gula demanded Keyblade drawn.

“I’m Master Riku and this is Kairi.” Riku said his eyes looked at Sora. “Sora, thank goodness you’re okay. We’re worried.”

Little did Riku know that Gula was aware of what he had done and wasn’t going to let Sora face them. At least not alone. Gula stole a glance at Sora feeling it in his heart that hers was slowly breaking. He turned to face her and hugged her.

“It’s okay Sora. Come on Sora, let’s get you home.” He said to her.

Sora nodded and held onto Gula. He smiled lightly and rubbed her back. He kissed her head trying to sooth her. It worked very little. Sora was shaking trying to stop her heart from breaking. Gula was being to panic feeling this. He told her that it was going to be okay. That was more of for himself but it did seem to be working.

“Wait!” Called Kairi. “Please Sora…” She begged.

“What is the meaning of this!?” Demanded Aced walked over.

“Sora!” Vanitas shouted rushing over to Gula.

Vanitas worriedly looked at his sister and touched her head. She looked at him. Gula handed her over to him. Vanitas held her tightly trying to use his heart to help hers. He could feel it working but not as fast as he wanted. Ava appeared and helped. Sora and Vanitas’s new friends came over and asked what was wrong. Vanitas gave a brief summary which made their new friends turn on Kairi and Riku. Then the others arrived. Things where looking bad. Invi opened a portal and telling Vanitas to take Sora. Vanitas did as he was told and went through the portal.

“Were are you taking her!?” Riku shouted going to chase after.

Gula and Aced stopped him as Invi closed the portal.

“That is enough _Master_ Riku.” Said Aced. “We will not allow you to lay a finger on our niece.”

Kairi and Riku both stopped and looked down.

“My, my, the Cheater and the slut.” Xigbar/Luxu said walking from behind the two.

“Xigbar!” Riku shouted.

“Actually, my name is Luxu, but hey, whatever suits ya.” Xigbar laughed a little.

“Luxu?” Asked Kairi.

“Yep. I am Luxu, the sixth apprentice of the Master of Masters. My role and what I was doing as a nobody, tie into one another, but that’s much to long to explain.” Xigbar/Luxu said.

“These two are the ones?” Asked Ira.

“Yep.” Xigbar/Luxu said.

[a few minutes later]

Vanitas and Sora were at the house they were raised in. Sora was sitting in her room with her back on the way thinking. Lost in her thoughts she didn’t see Vanitas watching her. He sighed and sat beside her. She curled into him. Vanitas held her and heard the door open. Invi walked in.

“Sora,” she knelt to them.

“Oh, hey Auntie Invi.” She whispered.

Invi sat with them and they cuddled into her hold. They stayed like that until they fell asleep. Ira walked in and smiled seeing them. Invi woke to see Ira walk in.

“What are we going to do?” Invi asked.

“It is more of up to Sora what is to happen next. No matter what she chooses. We will stand by her side.” Ira said.

Invi nodded looking at Sora smiling. Little did anyone know that Sora was dreaming about her parents and where they could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I apologize if it was short. Please like and comment. This Story is also getting posted on my Tumblr.


End file.
